


Que le meilleur gagne, non?

by Nathie



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathie/pseuds/Nathie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shimizu Chiharu fait partie du club de tennis féminin de Hyoutei où elle est titulaire. Elle s'entend plutôt bien avec le titulaire Hiyoshi Wakashi du club de tennis masculin de la même école. Elle déteste par-dessus tout l'atitude du capitaine Atobe Keigo. Malgré le fait qu'elle essaye de l'éviter le plus que possible tout en essayant de continuer de voir son ami Hiyoshi, cela reste tout de même bien compliquer à réaliser et elle n'a donc pas réellement le choix de devoir le cotoyer... Heureusement que l'équipe de Hyoutei ne compte pas seulement Atobe Keigo et Hiyoshi Wakashi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Allez, regarde le match!

« Hey! Chiharu-chan!! Tu pourrais au moins regarder le match non? », dis une voix féminine.

« Pas tant envie… », avait répondu la personne qui avait eu le droit à cette question.

« T’es pas marrante… Pourtant tu fais bien partie de celui des filles, ça devrait t’intéresser de regarder celui des garçons, non? »

La jeune fille qui répondait au prénom de Chiharu regarda alors son amie. Cette élève possédait une longue chevelure d’un blanc argenté et détenait deux mèches de couleur violet du côté droit. Elle disposait également de très beaux yeux d’un vert émeraude. Elle était habillée dans l’uniforme de son école qui était Hyoutei. Elle portait son propre sac qui renfermait son équipement de tennis. Elle faisait bien partie club de tennis féminin. 

Son amie, qui se tenait à ses côtés, était en fait une camarade de longue date et qui s’était transformée en quelqu’un de confiance. Par contre, elle ne faisait pas partit du même club. Pour sa part, elle n’était pas très douée en sport, mais elle avait un talent sans équivaut pour les multiples domaines des arts. Que ça soit en sculpture, peinture, dessin, tout! Chiharu l’enviait d’un certain sens, puisqu’elle n’avait aucun talent pour ce domaine. C’était justement grâce à son amie qu’elle arrivait à réussir ses courts d’arts, et ce même de justesse. Celle-ci portait pareillement l’habit officiel de leur école, mais elle disposait plutôt des cheveux courts pour une fille. Elle les avait noirs et les yeux bruns.

« Non, mais! Arrête de me regarder, Chiharu-chan! Regarde le match je te dis! », insistait-elle.

« Pas envie, je te dis… », avait-elle laissé filer entre ses dents en détournant finalement son regard vers le match qui faisait déjà rage.

Malgré tout, tant qu’elle ne fera pas ce que son amie lui disait de faire, elle sera toujours harcelée par celle-ci. Elles s’entendaient très bien pourtant, mais cela était souvent sujet de conflit; ces matchs de tennis masculins. La jeune fille à la chevelure courte et noire se mit à crier pour encourager les deux garçons qui jouaient en double.

« Dis-moi, Ishikawa-chan. Est-ce que tu viens seulement pour les regarder jouer, parce que tu les trouves mignons? », lança Chiharu, quelque peu blasée par le match qui s’éternisait. 

Ishikawa continua malgré tout à les encourager et lorsqu’elle eut terminée, prit la décision finale de répondre à sa compagnonne. Même si elles étaient des amies proches, dans ce genre de situation, Chiharu appelait souvent sa meilleure amie par son nom de famille.

« Tu es encore fâchée… Bon, c’est vrai qu’ils sont pas mal, Shishido-senpai et Ootori-kun! Mais ils sont rien à comparer d’Atobe-sama!! Justement, je ne peux plus tenir sur place à voir Atobe-sama jouer! »

Chiharu ne put s’empêcher de laisser un grand soupire s’échapper. Pourquoi avait-elle posée une question dont la réponse était si évidente? Elle connaissait toutefois son amie, il était flagrant qu’elle assistait à leurs matchs pour cette raison. Elle observa autour d’elle pour apercevoir beaucoup de personnes de son école continuer de stimuler probablement la meilleure paire que Hyoutei avait dans leur équipe de titulaires.

« Cet Atobe ne vaut pourtant pas grand-chose… Pourquoi tout le monde fait une fixation sur lui… ? », se questionna-t-elle à voix basse que même sa copine ne l’entendit pas.

Il était bien impossible de nier le fait que cet Atobe Keigo avait un charisme incroyable et il était énormément populaire auprès des filles. Il devait au moins avoir le trois quart des élèves féminins de l’école d’Hyoutei qui étaient amoureuses de ce troisième année. Heureusement pour Chiharu, elle ne faisait pas partie de ce lot. En fait, en ce moment, elle songeait beaucoup plus à vouloir aller se pratiquer… Elle avait également le tournoi pour le côté féminin, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à demeurer à les fixer. C’était à son sens du temps de gaspiller.

L’arbitre du match annonça la victoire de la paire Shishido-Ootori. Ishikawa sauta donc de joie sur place. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à son amie et l’attrapa par le cou.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n’es pas contente qu’on ait gagné, non? »

« C’est seulement une victoire, une défaite. Ils peuvent encore perdre… », dit-elle sans une once ni de joie ni de tristesse dans sa voix.

« Allez, ne dis pas ça! Au pire des cas, Atobe-sama gagnera le dernier jeu! C’est impossible pour lui de perdre!

C’était un fait, Chiharu ne pouvait pas le nier. Bien que la personne la répugne, il était quand même un joueur de tennis bien talentueux. Mais elle n’allait pas lui jeter toutes les éloges du monde.

Le prochain joueur à jouer était Hiyoshi Wakashi. Un joueur de deuxième année en qui on plaçait de grands espoirs pour la prochaine année. Beaucoup croyait qu’il allait remplacer Atobe Keigo au rang de capitaine.

« Ah! Regarde Chiharu-chan! », annonça Ishikawa.

« Hiyoshi-kun… », avait-elle ajouté déjà sans pour autant porter attention à sa camarade qui voulait aviser justement le joueur qui se présentait déjà sur le court. 

Pour une fois, Chiharu porta réellement sa concentration sur le match qui allait débuter à tout moment. Bien qu’habituellement elle s’en contre-fiche, ce jeune joueur piquait toujours son attention. Ils étaient dans la même classe et bien plus qu’improbable, ils s’étaient liés d’amitié. Hiyoshi qui est plutôt silencieux et pas très social… Il y eut même un petit sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Chiharu. Son amie le perçut rapidement et elle sourit à son tour.

« Ah bah! Il fallait me le dire que tu l’aimais! »

Le sourire disparut aussitôt de la figure de Chiharu.

« Ne dis pas n’importe quoi, c’est seulement mon ami. Eh puis, il gagnera à coup sûr! Ça ne vaut même pas la peine de le regarder jouer. Je m’inquiète plus pour Akutagawa-senpai. Il dort comme toujours durant les matchs et le prochain, c’est lui… », dit-elle.

« Oui, c’est vrai… », soupira Ishikawa. « Mais Atobe-sama est tout juste après, donc le sort de Hyoutei est déjà décidé! »

Chiharu fit seulement un signe de tête positif. Comme elles avaient discuté, Hiyoshi gagna son match avec une certaine facilité. Ce fut au tour d’Akutagawa. Le combat commença directement d’une mauvaise note… Très mauvaise note… Mais sa personnalité ressortit d’un coup en annonçant haut et fort à quel point son adversaire était remarquable et puissant! Il semblait plus motivé que jamais et réussit à rattraper le score. Malheureusement, ce fut bien vite qu’il perdit 7-6.

Le moment qu’Ishikawa attendait avec impatience se présenta. Les supporteurs de Hyoutei hurlèrent déjà de pleins poumons le nom d’Atobe. En un seul claquement de doigts, ce troisième année qui était aussi le capitaine de l’équipe, fit taire toute l’assemblé. 

«Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na [Soyez éblouit par mes prouesses!] », dit-il tout juste avant que des cris se firent entendre de nouveau, majoritairement féminins.

« Et c’est repartit… Je le déteste vraiment… », dit Chiharu alors que son amie faisait bien sûr partie de celle qui criaient le nom d’Atobe sans oublié le sama.

Comme on pouvait s’y attendre, le match ne dura que quinze minutes à peine. Donnant ainsi la victoire à Hyoutei. Une fois de plus, Atobe Keigo faisait son rôle de roi qui aimait tant faire et se croire. ‘’Ce n’est pas parce que tu es bon au tennis que t’es un vrai roi, baka!’’ , spécula Chiharu dans ses pensées.

Sans dire un seul mot, elle quitta les lieux sans même avertir son amie qui était toujours en train de contempler Atobe. Il restait encore toute l’après-midi, donc il était normal qu’elle veuille partir s’entraîner. Elle avait assez perdu de temps comme ça à voir ces garçons d’Hyoutei…

* * *

Dans les couloirs d’Hyoutei Gakuen, errait Chiharu. Elle s’était déjà changée, aillant maintenant l’uniforme de l’équipe de tennis féminin. Son sac renfermant le reste de son équipement sur le dos. L’école était incontestablement vide, mais on pouvait quand même y circuler presque à sa guise. Son intention n’était pas de passer son temps à travers de ces passages. Maintenant qu’elle était prête pour s’entraîner, il lui restait seulement à parvenir aux courts de tennis. 

Lorsqu’elle arpentait le sol de l’établissement scolaire en direction de sa destination finale, elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu’un qu’elle connaissait plutôt bien.

« Hiyoshi-kun? », dit-elle.

Le jeune homme qui reconnut son nom releva la tête en provenance de la voix qu’il avait entendu. Il remarqua bien sûr la personne en question. Ils partageaient la même classe et de plus, ils leurs arrivaient de déguster leur repas ensemble sur la pause du midi. 

« Shimizu? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? », demanda-t-il.

« Puisqu’Ishikawa m’a obligé à aller voir vos matchs, je n’ai pas pu encore m’entraîner aujourd’hui. », confia-t-elle.

« Je vois. »

Il n’y porta pas plus d’importance que ça. C’était seulement beaucoup étonnant de croiser quelqu’un dans un moment comme celui-là.

« Et toi, Hiyoshi-kun? Tu as pourtant fait ton match et tu as gagné. Tu ne rentres pas chez toi? »

« Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai gagné que je ne m’entraînerai pas après. », affirme-t-il fermement.

« Je te reconnais bien là, Hiyoshi-kun! »

Un petit sourire vint se crayonner sur le visage de la jeune fille. Hiyoshi aussi portait son uniforme du club de tennis masculin. Par contre, le jeune homme ne lui redonna pas le sourire, mais ça, Chiharu le savait très bien. 

« Ohhh! Hiyoshi-kun! », fit une voix derrière l’étudiante de deuxième année.

Elle se retourna puis son sourire disparu instantanément lorsqu’elle aperçut de qui il s’agissait. ‘’Ah bien sûr, il fallait que je tombe sur lui…’’, pensa-t-elle bien désespérée de se retrouver en présence de cet homme.

« Atobe-senpai… », laissa-t-elle fuir presque sur un ton de mépris.

Elle était bien loin de l’aimer ni même de l’apprécier un minimum, mais elle le reconnaissait comme son senpai puisqu’il était en troisième et elle en deuxième. Elle se devait de rester polie, même envers lui. Derrière lui se tenait son fidèle compagnon, Kabaji et il y avait également Oshitari avec eux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’une jeune jolie fille fait ici alors qu’il n’y a pas de cours? », demanda le capitaine Atobe.

« Il n’y a personne, alors arrêtez de vous la jouer, senpai. Eh puis, je ne suis pas la seule à errer dans l’école à ce que je peux voir. », répliqua-t-elle toujours sur la même intonation.

« Je suis le président du conseil des étudiants! J’ai des choses à régler pour bientôt. », répondit-il bien enjoué. 

La jeune étudiante projeta un coup d’œil à Kabaji et à Oshitari qui se tenait toujours aux côtés d’Atobe Keigo. Pour ce qui est de Kabaji, c’était vraiment son chien de poche. Elle trouvait ça bien dommage de le voir comme valet à ce clown de service. Mais Oshitari… Elle savait qu’il s’entendait bien avec Atobe, mais pourquoi se retrouver ici…?

« Ne te fais pas d’idée, Shimizu-chan… »

« Ah non, n’employé pas le chan après mon nom, je vous prie, senpai. Nous ne sommes pas proche l’un de l’autre. », coupa Chiharu.

« Oula… »

« Atobe… Je ne pense pas qu’elle n’ait très envie de vous parler. Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, Shimizu, je suis là avec Kabaji et Atobe pour les aider dans leur fonction pour le conseil d’étudiant. Alors ne fait pas attention à nous. », dit Oshitari pour calmer un peu l’atmosphère qui commençait à devenir plutôt lourde.

Celle qui possédait une longue chevelure resta plusieurs secondes face à Atobe. Dans une posture imposante à le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi. Par contre, celui-ci prit une nouvelle fois la parole malgré le fait que son camarade à la chevelure bleue ait essayé de les modérer.

« À ce que je vois, tu fais partie du club de tennis féminin. Si j’ai bonne mémoire tu fais partie des titulaires. »

« Bravo, vous êtes capable de vous intéresser à quelqu’un d’autre que votre propre personne. », lança-t-elle d’un ton assuré. 

« Mais je reste le meilleur dans tous les cas. »

Le silence pénétra alors dans le couloir. Chiharu pensa encore plus fermement que c’était réellement un être méprisant et bien narcissique. Elle fronça les sourcils et elle serra sa poigne de son sac. Elle voulait réellement répliquer à ce prétentieux d’Atobe, mais elle se retint de toutes ses forces sans même faillir à le fusiller du regard alors que ce troisième année avait un large sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Hiyoshi-kun. Tu as bien dit que tu allais t’entraîner? », lança la jeune fille d’une note bien résolue et sans même dévier le regard. 

« Oui… Pourquoi? », demanda celui qui préférait rester en dehors de tout ça.

« Bien! Suis-moi! J’ai besoin de me défouler. »

C’est alors que l’étudiante de deuxième année tourna les talons sans même adresser un dernier mot à celui qu’elle fixait quelques instants plutôt. Hiyoshi l’observa s’éloigner un peu puis jeta un coup d’oeil rapide à son capitaine, qui lui continuait à suivre du regard la jeune fille. Le jeune homme à la chevelure orangée finit par aller la rejoindre. Ça allait tout de même être plus intéressant que de jouer contre un mur.

« Atobe… Pourquoi tu la provoques comme ça…? », questionna Oshitari qui replaça ses lunettes.

« Même si elle reste polie, il faut lui faire comprendre que je suis le meilleur! », répondit-il.

« Elle ne fait pas partie de notre équipe… Ça ne sert à rien de faire ça. »

« Détrompe toi, elle va pousser à bout notre jeune Hiyoshi-kun! »

« Ça reste une fille… Elle ne peut sûrement pas rivaliser avec Hiyoshi. »

« Tu en serais bien surpris, Oshitari. Elle a toute une réputation au tennis. N’est-ce pas, Kabaji? »

« Oui. »

Le sourire revint sur le visage d’Atobe Keigo pendant qu’il contemplait toujours la jeune fille et l’un des membres de son équipe s’orienter vers les terrains de tennis à l’extérieur.


	2. Un entraînement perturbé

Quelqu’un était devant une fenêtre à contempler les terrains de tennis qui se trouvaient à l’extérieur. Cette personne se retrouvait dans une des salles de l’établissement scolaire de Hyoutei. Elle y restait encore de longues minutes, toujours immobile sur place.

« Hiyoshi tient quand même le coup. »

Le curieux continuait d’observer les deux individus qui couraient dans tous les sens pour attraper une simple balle. L’échange durait depuis huit minutes déjà. Pourtant ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblait vouloir céder le point à son adversaire. Il était pourtant rare qu’un simple échange se poursuit pendant plusieurs minutes. Ils avaient probablement beaucoup d’énergie à dépenser ces deux-là!

Les yeux bleus-violets poursuivaient toujours la balle de tennis rebondir d’un côté et de l’autre. Il se faisait bien malmener ce petit objet rond !

« Alors, tu ne croyais pas mes propos? », fit une voix à ses côtés.

« Je ne dirai pas ça. Seulement je voulais voir comment Hiyoshi se débrouillait et cette fille également. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

« Tu les laisses vraiment s’entraîner ensemble? »

« Si ça peut faire progresser notre jeune Hiyoshi-kun, oui. Après tout, elle est aussi dans un club de tennis. Mais peu importe comment ils s’entraînent, ils ne pourront jamais me battre! »  
Soudain, un rire se fit entendre pendant quelques instants. 

* * *

On pouvait facilement discerner le bruit des échanges de balles aux alentours des terrains prévus à cet effet. Cinq minutes s’étaient déjà écoulées, ce qui porta le temps de l’échange à treize minutes. Mais encore une fois, ni la fille ni le garçon ne lâchèrent prise. Tous deux étaient convaincus de faire fléchir leur opposant en premier. L’entraînement s’était en quelque sorte transformé en une épreuve d’endurance pour les deux participants.

Shimizu était toute en sueur alors qu’Hiyoshi s’en sortait plutôt bien à ce niveau. C’était bien reconnu que les hommes étaient naturellement plus performants en terme de sport que les femmes. Leurs corps développaient plus les muscles, mais malgré tout, elle tenait bon. ‘’Si je n’arrive pas à marquer très bientôt, mon corps va finir par s’effondrer…’’, pensa-t-elle tout en essayant de trouver un moyen de mettre fin à cet échange en sa faveur.

Tout de suite après cette pensée, l’occasion se présenta enfin. C’était donc le moment où jamais! Elle se positionna parfaitement pour riposter en force. En fait, ça passe ou ça casse tout simplement!

« Yoshhh! », laissa-t-elle échapper après avoir vu Hiyoshi faillir à lui renvoyer la balle.

Elle avait les bras en l’air signe de victoire et se laissa attirer par le sol. Son corps peinait à la maintenir sur ses jambes. S’asseoir lui amenait donc un grand soulagement. Elle prenait de très grandes respirations pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. En match officiel, elle ne dépenserait jamais autant d’énergie pour un seul échange puisqu’elle devrait déclarer forfait quelques minutes après. Cette fois, c’était différent. Non pas seulement parce que c’était un entraînement.  
Pendant le temps qu’elle prenait pour retrouver son souffle, le garçon à la chevelure orangée la regardait. Shimizu finit par le remarquer. Il restait là, sur place sans dire un seul mot.

« Pourquoi tu me dévisages comme ça, Hiyoshi-kun? », demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Tout de suite après la question, il détourna sa vision de sa camarade de classe. Le fait qu’il venait de perdre l’échange le rendait un peu furieux. S’il n’arrivait pas à gagner ce genre de choses, il ne pourra jamais renverser Atobe Keigo. Il avait encore bien du chemin à faire pour y parvenir.

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête! », encouragea-t-elle.

Mais il restait malgré tout silencieux. Il alla chercher la balle qui avait fini par se figer sur le sol. Il pointa alors Shimizu de sa raquette. Les yeux verts comme des émeraudes de la jeune fille s’écartèrent. Elle redoutait bien ce qu’il allait annoncer...

« La pause est finie! », lança-t-il avant d’aller se replacer sur le terrain.

Comme elle le pensait, il n’en resterait pas là. Par contre, elle aurait bien apprécié un peu plus de repos. Ça lui avait tout pris pour le battre quelques instants plus tôt. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se relever d’un seul bond.

« D’accord… Mais tu tiens tout de même ta parole! »

Il ne répondit pas à l’affirmation émise par Shimizu, mais quelque chose à l’intérieur de cette dernière lui disait qu’il tiendrait sa promesse.

Lorsque les deux combattants furent en position de commencer le nouvel échange, Hiyoshi servit. Son adversaire lui renvoya sans trop de difficulté. Sauf que cette fois, Hiyoshi avait un avantage sur elle. Malgré ce fait, elle résista, l’échange se termina au bout de cinq minutes, contrairement au précédent. Hiyoshi le remporta.

« Tu n’es pas drôle, Hiyoshi-kun! », dit-elle, essoufflée.

« Tu n’as qu’à travailler ton endurance. », refléta-t-il, d’un ton froid.

Elle rattrapait toujours sa respiration. Elle ne put lui répondre tout de suite.

 

« Oui… »

Elle s’étira un peu sur place pour être sûre que ses muscles ne décident pas de la lâcher et pour toujours garder la souplesse. Après seulement deux minutes comme cela, elle déposa sa raquette au sol. Elle se dirigea au coin du terrain de tennis en joggant et lorsqu’elle arriva à destination, elle entama alors la course. Elle fit un tour de terrain, puis un deuxième. Après le troisième, une compagnie s’incrusta alors à ses côtés. Elle tourna la tête pour voir alors Hiyoshi trottiner au même rythme qu’elle.  
Un sourire vint s’afficher sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle ne s’attendait quand même pas à ce que son compagnon décide de faire des tours de terrains avec elle, mais ce n’était pas non plus désagréable.

« Tu trouves que je fais pitié? », dit-elle avec un brin de plaisanterie dans sa voix.

« Non. Je ne veux pas te laisser me dépasser au niveau d’endurance. »

« C’est tout? », questionna-t-elle.

« Et pour battre Atobe-san! »

‘’Lui alors…!’’, se dit-elle silencieusement dans ses pensées tout en continuant sa course. Elle aurait aimé une autre réponse de sa part, mais ça le représentait très bien aussi.

Sans même crier gare, le garçon augmenta alors le rythme. Elle le vit la dépasser tranquillement et décida d’accélérer également le pas pour rester à la même vitesse. Bien qu’il avait stipulé qu’il ne la laissera pas le devancer, elle n’allait pas abandonner pour si peu! Même s’il restait un garçon, ce n’était pas une raison valable pour ne pas donner tout ce dont elle était capable. C’était bien en se dépassant soi-même qu’on repoussait nos propres limites.

Après trente tours de terrain effectués ensemble, Hiyoshi et Shimizu continuaient de se suivre de très près. Dix autres tours s’en suivirent sans que les choses ne changent. Cinq autres… Le quarante-neuvième tour était sur le point de s’achever. Hiyoshi réussit à trouver la force enfouie tout au fond de lui pour passer à la vitesse supérieure dans la dernière ligne droite. Malheureusement pour Shimizu, elle ne put le suivre, donc son camarade de classe termina la course avant elle.  
Lorsqu’elle acheva le cinquantième tour, elle se laissa tomber sur le terrain. Décidément, elle venait d’atteindre sa limite.

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu améliores ton endurance… »

« Je sais!!... Tu me… l’as déjà… dit!... », se frustra la jeune fille avec de la difficulté à prononcer plusieurs mots l’un à la suite de l’autre sans reprendre son souffle.

« Si tu le sais, fais-le! »

« C’est ce qu... qu’on vient… de faire… Je te… rappelle!... »

« Ah, en effet… »

« Ne me dis… pas que… c’est rien… pour toi tout ça…? Baka! »

Le jeune garçon était bien sûr épuisé par cet exercice, mais il était plutôt doué pour le cacher. Il respirait seulement un peu plus fort qu’à l’habitude et il était trempé de sueur, mais il fit comme si ce n’était pas le cas. ‘’Bordel… C’est quoi son secret!’’, pensa-t-elle désespérée d’être aussi peu à la hauteur face à Hiyoshi.

Pendant qu’elle essayait de faire revenir à la normale ses battements de cœur, Hiyoshi s’était éloigné quelques instants avant de revenir à ses côtés. Il lui tendit alors sa raquette. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire tout en empoignant le manche de sa raquette.

« Merci. »

Comme à l’habitude, elle n’eut pas de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur. Elle attrapa aussi la balle qu’il lui lança. Le message vint alors de se faire comprendre.

« Hiyoshi-kun… Tu ne trouves pas qu’on en a assez fait? »

Mais sans même répliquer, il alla se positionner dans l’autre moitié de terrain. La réponse était clairement négative. Le bon côté de tout ça et qui était le point fort de cette titulaire du club de tennis féminin était la rapidité qu’elle avait à récupérer après un grand effort. Par contre, cela lui demandait de ne plus bouger du tout pendant quelques instants.

Augmenter son endurance l’aidait donc à ne plus reposer sur cette méthode pour continuer ses matchs. C’était pour cette raison qu’elle préférait jouer en double. Dans ces moments, elle pouvait laisser sa partenaire rattraper toutes les balles pendant qu’elle reprenait ses forces. Lorsqu’elle devait jouer en simple, elle devait gérer son énergie d’une manière complètement différente. Ce qui l’affaiblissait dans son jeu. 

Comme Hiyoshi le lui avait dit, elle devait réellement augmenter son endurance. Elle se dit à elle-même d’arrêter de se focaliser sur la technique et d’axer ses entraînements sur ce point.

« Tu comptes servir bientôt? », lança une voix masculine.

Shimizu revint alors sur terre. Elle regarda autour d’elle, mais elle comprit que c’était simplement Hiyoshi qui s’impatientait.

« Allez, ne sois pas si impératif! », dit-elle avec un sourire.

À la seconde qui suivit, elle lança la balle en l’air et servit. Cette fois-ci ce n’était pas quelques échanges, mais un vrai match qui en découlait. 

Le résultat final fut 7-6 pour Hiyoshi. C’est seulement au Tie-Break que le deuxième année arriva à arracher la victoire à son opposante. Le manque d’endurance a encore joué contre la jeune fille. Par contre, malgré sa défaite, elle restait satisfaite. Hiyoshi dégoulinait maintenant de sueur et il avait de la difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Elle avait réussi à le pousser à bout. Visuellement, on pouvait bien voir qu’il peinait à rester sur ses jambes. En fin de compte, l’entraînement aura été tout aussi bien pour les deux joueurs.

Shimizu alla donc chercher la balle pour mettre fin à cet entraînement pour de bon. Surtout avant qu’Hiyoshi ne se décide de se lancer dans un autre exercice. Lorsqu’elle se redressa, elle vit alors quelqu’un dormir dans les estrades. Elle se figea sur place et vit la personne bouger. ‘’Non mais! Ne me dites pas qu’il nous épiait tout ce temps!!’’, se perturba-t-elle elle-même.

Sans même y réfléchir deux secondes, elle lança la balle dans les airs et la frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de la personne qui avait choisi le mauvais endroit pour venir y faire une petite sieste. Malheureusement pour cet être, la jeune fille avait visé la tête et l’impact fut bien brusque. Mais l’effet escompté arriva tout aussi soudainement! Le réveil se fit en même temps que la chute de l’individu. Il se releva d’un coup aussi. C’est à cet instant que Shimizu vit de qui il s’agissait.  
« Akutagawa-senpai!! », s’écria-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fit donc un signe de main pour la saluer. Il ignorait pendant un moment le nom de cette personne qui l’avait extirpé radicalement de son sommeil.

« Shimizu! N’envoie pas de balles sur les autres comme ça! », intervint Hiyoshi.

« Désolée! Je pensais que c’était un stalker… »

Puis elle s’inclina en direction de son senpai dans les estrades pour s’excuser de son comportement irréfléchi.

« Ah mais, Hiyoshi-kun! Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec cette Shimizu? », demanda l’aîné, intrigué tout d’un coup.

« Non, ri- »

« On s’entraînait. », coupa Hiyoshi dans l’élan de Chiharu. 

Un sourire se colla sur l’expression faciale encore endormie du troisième année. Mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Shimizu se précipita pour attraper ses affaires en vitesse.  
« Bon, il est l’heure pour moi d’y aller! Hiyoshi, n’oublie pas pour demain! », fit-elle avant de disparaître sans demander son reste.

Hiyoshi resta sur place à l’observer et retourna son regard sur son senpai qui lui tendait la balle qu’il avait reçu sur la tête quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Elle est à qui? »

« Shimizu. »

« Alors je te laisse le plaisir de lui rendre! Demain, par exemple! »

Il lui lança gentiment l’objet en question, toujours avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 2!  
> J'espère qu'il vous aura plu!  
> De plus, voici un petit bonus; un dessin que j'ai réalisé de Chibi Hiyoshi et Chibi Shimizu!  
> http://kith-cath.deviantart.com/art/Hiyoshi-and-Shimizu-Tennis-no-Oujisama-517847047


End file.
